Simple Girl
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Después de perder trágicamente a sus padres, Misa Amane sólo quiere tener una vida normal mientras asciende en su prometedora carrera como modelo, la aparición de un detective extraño y un universitario megalómano definitivamente no están en sus planes.


**Disclaimer:** _ **Death Note**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencias: AU, descripciones muy gráficas de violencia y muerte, posibles blasfemias y temas oscuros en general.**

* * *

 _Han habido dos_ _metamorfosis_ _: su vestido blanco ahora es rojo, y donde antes se alzaba una muchacha yace ahora un cadáver._

Alejandra Pizarnik, "La condesa sangrienta".

* * *

Aquella noche Misa se encontraba en la esquina de una no muy transitada calle, bajo la marquesina de una parada de autobús, esperando a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, había olvidado llevar consigo un paraguas, la marquesina era su única protección contra las gotas de lluvia. Removió su cuerpo con ansiedad, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esta lluvia, pues era muy consciente de que al destino le gustaba resaltar con la lluvia los momentos _favoritos_ de su vida, el destino podía llegar a ser muy poético con ella a la hora de mandarle desgracias. Llovía cuando descubrió los cuerpos de sus padres, con aquellas expresiones agónicas en sus rostros (expresiones que nunca olvidará por más que quisiese), tendidos en el suelo, con puñaladas en las costillas. Llovía cuando se enteró que el asesino de su familia saldría libre por falta de pruebas. Misa sorbió su nariz mientras un desagradable temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y no era por el frío.

"Pero Kira mató al asesino, ahora Misa sabe que todo está bien. Los padres de Misa fueron vengados. Misa está segura. No pasará nada malo", trató de calmarse, repitiendo aquellas palabras en su mente como si fuera una oración.

Kira, el misterioso asesino que sólo destruía las vidas de terribles criminales, era su héroe, él único que pudo dar justicia a sus padres, sus pobres padres difuntos. Suspiró con una mezcla de melancolía y anhelo.

Para distraer su mente un poco, porque no le gustaba pensar demasiado en cosas tan tristes, empezó a tararear con suavidad y miró su reloj, eran las 7:35 PM, ya había oscurecido como hace una hora, chasqueó la lengua con desgano. Lo único que quería era estar en la seguridad de su apartamento pero detestaba la idea de mojarse, después de todo un largo tramo la separaba de su hogar, se mojaría mucho si caminaba en esas condiciones, lo último que necesitaba era un resfriado. Se abrazó a sí misma para aplacar un poco el intenso frío que sentía en esos instantes, detestaba estar en un lugar así, tan expuesta a la intemperie.

Observó la _boutique_ que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente, estaba segurísima que tenía el siempre agradable aire acondicionado, sin mencionar que estaba llena de muchas cosas bonitas para mirar y comprar, tal vez si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido no se mojaría demasiado y podría entrar a la tienda sin mucho problema.

—Debería tener cuidado, señorita —una voz rasposa desde el fondo de la marquesina interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

El cuerpo de Misa se sacudió levemente por la sorpresa, con cautela se dio la vuelta en busca del origen de aquella voz. Para su completo desconcierto, vio a un anciano con pelo canoso y un pequeño bigote, sentado cómodamente en el banco de la parada, a juzgar por su apariencia parecía algún extranjero asquerosamente rico, tal vez un europeo. Llevaba un elegante abrigo gris oscuro, una suave corbata negra, un bombín del mismo color y los zapatos de cuero más brillantes que haya visto en su vida, Misa no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? No lo sintió llegar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una voz ligeramente cautelosa, no quería parece grosera frente a un anciano, su madre le enseñó a ser educada con los ancianos.

—Es peligroso cruzar la calle mientras está lloviendo —el extraño respondió simplemente.

Misa frunció el ceño ¿tan predecible era? Le preocupaba parecer tan trasparente frente a los demás, en especial frente a desconocidos con personalidades sospechosas o extrañas. Tal vez el anciano solamente era una persona extraordinariamente perceptiva, decidió. "Sí, eso debe ser", Misa pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente para reafirmar su idea, con la esperanza de que el desconocido no se diera cuenta. Pero aún así, lo más indicado, para ella, era mantener distancia con esa clase de personas, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que la gente lea con facilidad su mente, la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

—Misa agradece su preocupación —dijo con voz dulce, entonces, le mostró una devastadora sonrisa fingida.

El anciano asintió, parecía estar satisfecho con el agradecimiento pero no dijo nada más. Su mirada ahora parecía estar interesada en la caída de las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el pavimento, ignorando por completo la presencia de su interlocutora.

El silencio repentino perturbó mucho a Misa, ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia se calmara, algo en la presencia del anciano de repente le pareció insoportable, como si hubiera algo más en su fachada aparentemente normal que era incapaz de ver, y ella realmente _odia_ las cosas que no puede entender.

Lo único que quería en esos instantes era estar en la seguridad de su apartamento, lejos de extraños insondables.

Llovió con más fuerza.

* * *

Con un resoplido poco femenino, Misa entró en el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía. Afirmar que estaba furiosa era decir poco, después de todo, acababa de vivir uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Se sentía fatal, realmente tenía ganas de golpear algo o a alguien.

¡Llovió por más de una hora! Ella era impaciente por naturaleza y casi se muere de completo aburrimiento por estar allí sin poder hacer absolutamente nada interesante. Durante esos desesperantes minutos, el aburrimiento que la agobiaba se volvió impaciencia que luego mutó en ira _auténtica_.

Para empeorar las cosas, el anciano se fue tan misteriosamente como llegó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había ido hasta que se giró para mirarlo, por pura curiosidad, y sólo vio un banco vacío. De todas maneras, ¿qué diablos hacía ese viejo allí?, pues ella no pudo dejar de notar que él estaba agarrando con firmeza un elegante paraguas, por lo que era seguro que no se encontraba esperando a que la lluvia pasase. Tampoco era factible la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando el autobús porque cuando el medio de transporte apareció, él no se subió, continuó sentado allí, con esa aura misteriosa rodeándolo. Tenía que haber algo más tras ese personaje ¿pero qué?

Misa sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, no iba a dejar que aquel evento extraño arruinase su humor. Después de todo, era una Idol y las Idols nunca están enojadas, la ira definitivamente no la hacía linda ni adorable, de ninguna manera podía darse ese lujo.

Con eso en mente, caminó en dirección al ascensor que la llevaría a su piso. Mientras extendía la mano para presionar el botón de subida, sintió un suave toque sobre su hombre derecho. Un poco molesta, giró para enfrentarse a quien osaba interrumpir su camino hacia su cálido apartamento. Para su sorpresa, no era ningún hombre molesto, en realidad se trataba de la señora Inari Hidaka, la vecina que vivía al lado suyo. En cuanto vio el rostro preocupado de la mujer, su ira disminuyó de golpe.

—¿Hidaka-san? —preguntó confundida.

La mujer mayor la miró con timidez.

—Perdón por molestarla, Amane-san —vaciló por un momento— ¿Pero viste a Emiko?

Misa parpadeó varias veces, confundida, sin saber a quién exactamente se refería, hasta que finalmente recordó, Emiko era la joven hija de su vecina, si mal no recordaba asistía a la secundaria, solía encontrarse con ella en las mañanas cuando tomaba el ascensor, era una muchacha agradable, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No la vi desde la mañana —negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Inari la miró de una manera tan desolada que Misa se sintió terriblemente mal por no saber nada. Tenía que decir algo, lo que sea para animarla.

—Estoy segura que pronto aparecerá —sonrió suavemente.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, no sonrió pero Misa creyó ver una leve esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Gracias, nos vemos luego —la señora se fue con paso lento en dirección a la puerta de salida, muy probablemente para continuar su búsqueda.

Misa sintió los tentáculos fríos del miedo, tan familiares para ella, removerse en su pecho, ¿era ésta la desgracia que anunció la lluvia? Esperaba con todo su corazón que estuviese equivocada.

En silencio solemne abordó el ascensor, olvidando por completo la ira, ahora considerada por ella misma absurda, que había sentido sólo hace unos instantes.

Sin pensar en nada en concreto, Misa caminó a través del pasillo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. En cuanto vio en su interior, se le congeló el aliento. Frente a ella, en el piso alfombrado, se encontraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Emiko. La sangre sucia trazaba líneas irregulares sobre su camiseta, antes blanca. Tenía la garganta completamente desgarrada, como si hubiese sido cortada de un solo tajo, en los bordes de la herida se podía ver tiras de carne andrajosa que colgaban de manera repulsiva, exponiendo los insalubres músculos del cuello, jaspeados de rojo y blanco. La piel de sus piernas y brazos estaba llena de manchas verdes y moradas. Su boca colgaba abierta, en una mueca aterradora, mientras los ojos, castaños y vidriosos, fijaban la vista en la puerta principal, sin ver nada, pero Misa tenía la sensación de que la miraba directamente a los ojos, como si le pidiera ayuda. Dio un paso atrás, encogiéndose ante el fuerte olor de la sangre, una náusea pútrida calentó su estómago.

Debería gritar o correr. Llamar a la policía. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. Tenía que hacer algo. Ahora mismo.

Misa gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Bueno, esto es muy distinto de lo que usualmente escribo, pero quería probar cosas nuevas, ojalá que los estúpidos y usuales bloqueos por los que suelo pasar no me impidan continuar con la historia, porque realmente me ha gustado escribirla, me puso a prueba como escritora, incluso ya tengo el final planeado, así de emocionada estoy. Debo mencionar que una de mis metas personales era escribir un fic de estas características, ¡por fin lo hice!  
**

 **Debo decir, con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo, que por lo general escribo historias muy cursis, espero que se me dé bien escribir una trama un poco más oscura en donde el romance se desarrolle en circunstancias inusuales y torcidas.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
